1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a safety valve. It particularly relates to a safety valve and a high-pressure pump for an internal-combustion engine comprising said safety valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Internal-combustion engines usually comprise a low-pressure pump, a high-pressure pump, a manifold, a low-pressure supply line connecting the low-pressure pump to the high-pressure pump, and a high-pressure delivery line connecting the high-pressure pump to the manifold or “common rail” as it is generally called.
The low-pressure line generally comprises a metering solenoid valve capable of controlling the amount of fuel supplied to the high-pressure pump, and a safety valve whose job is to discharge excess fuel supplied by the low-pressure pump in order to prevent damage to the low-pressure line caused by high pressures.